The Right Partner Short Stories and AUs
by Kaycha
Summary: So I get a lot of asks and ideas about spin offs and other kinds of stories for my fanfic The Right Partner. I decided separate them from my other BNHA Drabbles. I hope you all like them!
1. TRP Mermaid AU

The reef glittered in the sunlight as Katsuki made his way through the calm waters. He was headed to his friend's dwelling, a rockfish named Kirishima. Other inhabitants of the reef darted out of his way, naturally afraid of the lionfish's poisonous spines and aggressive attitude.

"Tch, they better get out of my damn way," Katsuki muttered as another group darted into their dwelling.

He was use to their reactions. His fiery temper and aggressive behavior was well known around the reef and most mermaids avoided him as if he was a shark swimming by. Well almost everyone, when Katsuki first arrived at the reef everyone was too scared to approach him. Then one day Kirishima was brave enough to ask why he was there.

After that he wouldn't leave Katsuki alone and a couple more mermaids dared to approach him. First it was a clown fish named Kaminari, Katsuki thought the guy had taken one too many stings from the anemone he called home. After that there was a pink sea bream named Mina and a black and white angelfish called Sero. They rag tag group all befriended him quickly no matter how hard he tried to drive them away. The four of them had won him over and he had never felt more at home on the reef.

He made it to the cave that Kirishima called home and called out. "Oi, weird hair, you home?"

"Bakugou, I wondered when you were going to show up!" Kirishima called back. The red colored merman appeared from deep inside the cave and gave his surly friend a warm smile. "I figured you would be by today. Are you going to head over to Mina's party?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would I go to a party? All it will be is a bunch of noisy losers."

"No true, Kaminari and Sero will be there," Kirishima countered.

"My point exactly,"

"Come on Dude, it won't be any fun without ya!" Kirishima panted him on the back.

"You're the only one who will think that," Katsuki scowled.

Kirishima looked at his friend with concern. It was true that most of the merpeople on the reef didn't like having Katsuki around.

"Who cares, let's go have fun with our friends! I know they all want you there."

Katsuki looked back up at his friend and sighed. "Anything to get you to shut up,"

"Sweet! Let's head over there now!" Kirishima said as he started swimming towards Mina's place while Katsuki reluctantly followed.

They could hear the music and people talking before they even got close to Mina's dwelling. Once they arrived the pink mermaid rushed out to meet both of them pulling Kirishima into a big hug. Katsuki wrinkled his nose when she gave his friend a kiss.

"Oh, come on, Bakugou, we have been dating for a while now and you still look like you are going to gag," Mina teased.

"That doesn't mean I want to see you two swap spit every time you see each other," Katsuki snorted.

"You're just jealous," Mina retorted.

"Jealous?"

"Yep, I bet you wish you had a girl of your own,"

"No way in hell. Besides all of the females on this reef won't get within 20 feet of me," Katsuki growled.

"I don't know man, one day you might just run into a girl that actually likes you," Kirishima said.

"Fat chance in hell," Katsuki scoffed.

"You are probably right," Mina huffed. "If she got past those spines of yours, your personality would definitely scare her off."

"Go to hell!" Katsuki yelled.

"Yeah, yeah but first I'm gonna dance with Eijiro. Come on Sweetheart!" Mina said as she dragged Kirishima away.

Bakugou floated there glaring at any one who dared to look his way. He was just about to turn around and leave when a flash of light hit his eyes. He blinked and turned to look at what blinded him when bands of white and black caught his eye.

He saw Ochaco, an angelfish that was one of Mina's friends, trying to drag another mermaid out from behind a rock.

"Come on, Kia, it will be fun I promise. Just come out pleeeease," Ochaco begged.

Katsuki's eyes widened as the mermaid came out from behind the rock. She was a lionfish just like him but with the strangest coloring he had ever seen. Unlike his tail, which was covered in the usual red and gold stripes, hers sported bands in blue and purple as well as the normal white and black ones. He had met a few female lionfish in his travels but never one as beautiful as the one he saw now. Her long spines flared slightly at her annoyance with her friend while her tail swept gracefully through the water. He clear fins spread proudly showing off even more of her deadly spines.

"No one is going to want a lionfish around," Kia said while giving Ochaco a pointed look.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ochaco giggled before leading Kia towards a group of her friends.

Katsuki's chest felt tight as he watched the lovely lionfish introduce herself to the others.

"Oooo, looks like the love boat is setting sail!"

Katsuki turned to see Kaminari and Sero smiling at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Katsuki snapped.

"We saw how you were looking at that other lionfish," Sero waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut the hell up!" Bakugou blustered, turning away to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Dude, I don't blame you," Kaminari said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "That female is fine; I would risk getting stuck with those spines."

"Why don't we go introduce ourselves?" Sero suggested.

"Go introduce yourself, I'm outta here!" Bakugou snapped, he spines flaring out in his anger. What he didn't realize was that his outburst had drawn everyone's attention, including the female lionfish.

%%%%%

Kia stared in shock at the sight of another lionfish at the party. He was currently yelling at two other fish that were just smiling and laughing at him. His long spines were flared out in anger showing of his impressive arsenal as well as his deep red and gold coloring.

"His name is Katsuki Bakugou," Mina smiled as she and Kirishima swam up to Kia. "He has a hot temper but he is a really nice guy once you give him a chance. I'm Mina by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kia" Kia introduced herself.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima, have you been at the reef long?" Kirishima asked.

"No, I just swam in the day before yesterday. Ochaco was kind enough to offer me a place to stay." Kia replied.

"Well welcome to the reef! I hope you like it here!" Mina smiled.

"Are you sure? Most don't like having one lionfish around," Kia asked looking over at where Katsuki was still yelling at the other two.

"Of course we are sure!" Ochaco exclaimed.

Kia continued to stare at Katsuki and Ochaco and Mina exchanged looks.

"He is a handsome fish isn't he?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," Kia replied absent mindedly before realizing what she had said. "I'm mean..." she blushed.

"Do you want us to introduce you?" Mina asked.

"Uhm…" Kia hesitated.

"Come on!" Ochaco smiled grabbing Kia's hand and swimming towards Katsuki.

%%%%%

"Are you scared to talk to her?" Kaminari teased the already pissed off Katsuki.

"You can go fucking belly up for all I care!" Katsuki bristled.

"To think the big bad lionfish is afraid of a female!" Sero laughed.

Katsuki could feel his temper about to explode when someone called out behind him. Spinning around he saw Ochaco and Mina heading in his direction with the female lionfish right behind them. Immediately his anger took a back seat as his heart started pounding for a different reason.

"We want to introduce you to someone!" Mina smiled as they reached him.

"This is Kia, she is new to the reef," Ochaco moved aside.

"Hi..." Katsuki muttered.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you," Kia replied.

"You know I was supposed to show Kia around the reef tomorrow but I forgot that I had a thing I was supposed to do. Could you show her around instead?" Ochaco asked.

"I could show you around if you want?" Kaminari interjected and Sero reached out and punched him in the shoulder.

Mina swam over and put her arm around Kaminari's shoulder while fixing him with an angry stare. "No you can't, remember you have to do that one thing."

"What one thing?" Kaminari asked and Sero punched him again. "Oh, yeah, that thing!"

"It's ok, you don't have to show me around if you don't want to. I don't know if I will be staying very long," Kia said to Katsuki.

"Why not?" The others coursed together.

"Well, I don't want to cause any problems," Kia smiled softly.

"Who cares, you should stay as long as you want," Katsuki growled.

"Thanks, its Katsuki right?" Kia grinned.

Katsuki grunted and turned away. "I can show you around tomorrow if you want," he muttered.

"Sure," Kia replied. "Where would you like to meet?"

"You're staying with round face?" Bakugou asked and Kia nodded. "I will pick you up there, be ready." He said before swimming away.

"See you in the morning then," Kia called after him.

Sero and Mina high fived behind Kia's back and Ochaco did a happy dance. It looked like their meddling might pay off.


	2. TRP Valentine's Day

**Prompt: Valentine's Day**

**Pairing: Katsuki Bakugou, Kia Hales**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Bakugou cusses (No one is surprised)**

Bakugou and Kia were making their way to the agency when he noticed all the flowers and hearts. _Tch, that's right Valentine's Day is tomorrow,_ Bakugou thought to himself. He hated Valentine's Day every year he would get bombarded with girls wanting to give him chocolates and gifts. It didn't seem to matter how rude or mean he was it never deterred the girls from trying to push their feelings on him.

"How do you celebrate Valentine's Day here in Japan?" Kia asked suddenly.

"Heh?" Bakugou replied.

"Are you gonna ask someone to be your Valentine?" she teased.

"Girls are the ones who give gifts on Valentine's Day. Guy's give gifts next month, on White Day," Bakugou grumbled.

"Really? Is it just couples or do friends give gifts too?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

"Just wondering, maybe I should call Mina and Ochaco?" Kia pulled out her phone and started texting her two friends. The conversation was dropped between them as they reach the agency.

%%%%%

They got back to the agency early that evening and Kia got dressed in her street clothes. "Hey, B, I'm going out with the gals. See ya later!" she said, waving as she left.

Kia hurried to the bus stop and took the next bus to the shopping center where Mina and Ochaco were going to meet her at. She spotted the two heroes as soon as she entered the shopping complex.

"Hey!" Kia called out to her friends.

"Kia, you made it!" Ochaco cheered.

"You ready to do some shopping?" Mina asked. The three of them started walking through the store looking at all the shops.

"So, what do people usually do for Valentine's Day?" Kia asked them. "B said that the girls are usually the ones that give gifts."

"Yep, girls will give chocolates or sweets to the guy they like!" Ochaco explained.

"Can you give your friends gifts too?" Kia asked.

"Yeah! You have a couple people in mind?" Mina asked throwing her arm around Ochaco.

"Maybe," Kia laughed.

"Well let's get shopping then!" Ochaco said throwing a fist in the air.

They walked around looking at all kinds of stores and helping each other pick out gifts. After about an hour they were headed to the entrance of the shopping center.

"Did you get all the gifts you needed?" Ochaco asked.

"I did!" Mina replied holding up her bags.

"I still have one more," Kia replied.

"There is a sweet shop! Maybe you can find something in there?" Ochaco said. They all went into the shop and started browsing the shelves. Kia looked at all the cute chocolates and sweets and shook her head.

"I don't think he will like any of this," Kia said.

"Are you talking about Bakugou?" Mina asked.

"He used to get all kinds of gifts back in school, but he would always leave them in the dorm common area for everyone else to eat," Ochaco said.

Kia paused by a stand of cupcakes and a smile spread across her face. "I know what I'm going to do! I will see you two tomorrow, ok!" Kia said as she left the store at a jog.

"She seems excited," Ochaco smiled.

"I can't wait to see what she comes up with!" Mina giggled.

%%%%%

Bakugou got back late. He walked into his apartment and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he didn't find anything appealing to eat. _I wonder if Sunshine made extra again,_ he thought as he headed to his balcony. He opened his sliding door and headed to the gate that separated his balcony from Kia's. Sometimes he was thankful that she lived next door, especially on days when he didn't feel like cooking. He reached out to open her door and was surprised when it didn't budge. Kia always left her door open for him. Annoyed, Bakugou tapped on the glass.

After a couple seconds Kia's face appeared around the curtain. She unlocked the door and cracked it open, just enough for her to speak through. "Sorry, B, you can't come over today."

"Why the hell not?" Bakugou asked in surprise.

"I'm busy," Kia replied.

Bakugou was about to snap back at her when a delicious aroma wafted through the door. "What are you making? It smells good," he asked.

"Sorry, B gotta go!" Kia smiled before shutting the door and locking it.

Bakugou stood there with his mouth agape. Kia had never locked him out before. He felt his mood souring as he trudged back to his apartment.

%%%%%

The next morning he left for the agency without waiting for Kia. He was walking down the street when Kia caught up to him.

"Morning, B. Happy Valentine's Day!" she smiled at him. Bakugou ignored her and turned away. "Hey are you still mad I wouldn't let you come over last night?" she asked.

"Tch,"

"Jeez, quit being such a baby," Kia said, grabbing his arm. Bakugou huffed and walked faster, until he had to stop at the next crosswalk. "How about I make you dinner tonight to make it up to you?" Kia baited. Bakugou looked over at her and she gave him a big cheesy smile.

"Fine," he grumbled as the light turned.

When they reached the agency they ran into Jeanist and Nina in the foyer.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Nina said.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Here, I got something for both of you!" Kia said as she started digging through her bag. She pulled out two small bags with chocolates in them and handed them to Jeanist and Nina.

"Thank you, Miss Hales," Jeanist nodded.

"Aww, you didn't have to get us anything!" Nina added.

"I wanted to show my appreciation," Kia said.

She said her goodbyes and followed Bakugou to their office. After checking their email and getting their costumes on they headed out on patrol.

"Hey, can we go and see a few of the others while we patrol?" Kia asked, slinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Tch, why? You gonna give out more Valentine's," he asked.

"Of course! I've got gifts for all my friends, Mr., and Mrs. Kawahara too!" Kia replied excitedly.

After getting his bike, Bakugou drove all around so Kia could deliver her gifts. With every gift delivered Bakugou's mood got worse and worse. At the end of the day he wasn't even talking to anyone as he and Kia headed home.

"Are you still coming over for dinner?" Kia asked.

"Tch, I've had enough for today. I'm going to just go to bed." Bakugou growled as he entered his apartment.

Kia rolled her eyes as he slammed his door. She hurried into her apartment and grabbed a small box from her counter before heading out onto the balcony. She walked over to Bakugou's door and was pleased to find it open. Sliding the door open she stepped inside to find him sitting on his couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

"You sure you don't want to come over and eat?" Kia asked as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Tch,"

"Seriously, B, you are so easy to read. You really think I didn't get you anything?" Kia giggled before holding out a small box in front of him. Bakugou stared at the box then looked over at his partner. "Happy Valentine's Day, B! Thanks for being my partner!"

He reached out and took the box from her. Opening it up, he pulled out a cupcake. "What is this?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Kia said as she walked around the couch and sat next to him.

"I'm not big on sweets," he said.

"Really? I would never have guessed," Kia said sarcastically. "Just try it."

Bakugou held the cupcake up and looked at it. The bottom was wrapped in a green paper cup with lines on it to make it look like one of his grenades. The frosting was colored yellow, red and orange. He glanced at her one more time before taking a bite. He was expecting it to taste like a regular cupcake so he was surprised when he tasted cream cheese and jalapeños. The cupcake was a mix of sweet and spicy.

"How is it?" Kia asked. "I filled the cake with jalapeno jam. I thought you might like something with a kick."

Bakugou took another big bite of the cupcake and looked over at her. The look on her face made a warm feeling spread through his chest. "It's good," he replied. "Here try it." He held the cupcake out to her. Kia leaned forward and took a bite out of the cupcake. She sat back and he noticed there was bit of frosting still on her lips.

"It tastes amazing!" Kia said with a smile.

Bakugou reached out and wiped the frosting from her lips with his thumb. Kia watched him in surprise as he licked the excess frosting from his finger. "It sure does," he said with a smirk.


	3. Black Eye

**This is an ask that I got on Tumblr and the prompt was "Who gave you the black eye?" and they requested that it was Kia who got the black eye and that Kia and Katsuki were classmates at AU. My original idea for Kia was that she was a transfer student so I had fun with this ask. Hope you enjoy it!**

Katsuki sat alone on the couch in the common room, everyone else was either in their own room or off doing something else. He was enjoying the peace and quiet when the front door opened and the new transfer student came walking in. Katsuki hadn't really interacted with her since she arrived about a week ago. He didn't really pay attention as she walked into the kitchen area and started rummaging through the drawers.

He was scrolling through his phone when she walked around and sat on the other end of the couch. Katsuki glanced over and saw she was holding a wet rag which she then froze and put over her right eye which had a deep purple bruise circling it.

"Who gave you the black eye?" Katsuki asked.

"What do you care?" came the snarky reply.

"Tch, who the hell says I do," Katsuki growled.

She glanced over at him, "Then why the hell ask?"

Katsuki turned and glared at her. He had never really looked at her and he was thrown off by the intensity of her green eyes. "I'm bored,"

"Ha, don't have anything to blow up today?" she asked.

"That could change," Katsuki challenged.

"You know I've been looking forward to get the chance to kick your ass but I'm tired," she sighed.

"WHAT!?" Katsuki hollered sitting up straight.

"Do you have to yell? It's been a long day,"

"Can't keep up?" he smirked.

"Who is the one that has been out doing hero work today?" she grinned.

"Tch," Katsuki pouted.

They sat there in silence before Katsuki's curiosity got the better of him.

"So you got the black eye doing hero work?"

She took the ice rag off and looked at him. "Well I didn't punch myself in the face,"

Katsuki chuckled at her snarkiness.

"Huh, I didn't think you were capable of laughing in a way that wasn't maniacal," she grinned.

"Screw you," Katsuki growled.

She laughed out loud before laying back and putting the rag over her eye. "I was working with Mirko today and there was a hostage situation. Unfortunately, she doesn't exactly work well with a partner."

Katsuki gave her a questioning look and she continued.

"I went for the hostage the same time she attack the villain and ended up kicking me instead," she said pointing to her eye.

"Pft, you got kicked by your partner?" Katsuki snorted.

"And I still saved the hostage," she grinned. The two of them started laughing.

"Rough day," Katsuki chuckled.

"Yeah, you can say that again. You know, you aren't as bad as you let people believe."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Usually all you do is yell and threaten everyone, so you come across as an ass," she blatantly said.

"You looking to pick a fight?" Katsuki warned.

"No but I have been itching to go toe-to-toe with you," she replied.

"What's your name?" Katsuki asked.

"Kia, Kia Hales," she answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?"


	4. Dare

**This is another ask I got on tumblr. The prompt is "How much money will you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?"**

Katsuki and Kia had become close friends since the first time they talked to each other that day in the dorms. You hardly saw one without the other and everyone knew that if you wanted Bakugou to go somewhere or help out with something then all you had to do was get Kia involved. Bakugou and Kirishima had been close friends since the beginning of school but if you asked Kirishima would say it was Kia that Bakugou trusted the most.

Currently Kia and Katsuki were sitting at a table next to each other during a break in class. It just so happened that it was the same table Aoyama had decided to practice his many poses on. The both of them sat there with disgusted looks on their faces as the laser hero shone like only he could. Kia could practically hear Katsuki's temper breaking.

"How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, In the middle of class?" Kia leaned over and whispered to her best friend.

Katsuki's face broke out into a wicked grin. "Hell with money, I will take you to that ramen place and buy you all the spicy noodles you could eat."

Kia chuckled softly, "Buy me lunch for a week and you have a deal,"

"Deal," Katsuki nodded.

"Alright, it's a date then," Kia smiled.

_A date? _Katsuki thought as he turned to look at her. His heart thudded at the soft look in her eyes and his face heated up.

Kia unfolded her arms and sat up straight as she got a grip on the edge. Quickly she jerked upward, flipping the table and sending Aoyama crashing to the floor. Kia immediately sat back in her chair like nothing had happened.

"Bakugou! Why did you do that?" Ochaco turned and scowled at the blonde.

"What! Why the hell do you think I did that?" he yelled and Kia stifled a laugh.

"Who else would be so rude as to flip their classmate off a table?" Iida said.

"I didn't do it!" Katsuki argued.

"That was really mean Kachan. He could have gotten hurt." Izuku said.

"I SAID I DIDN"T DO IT, DAMN IT!" Katsuki bellowed.

"Bakugou, that kind of conduct will not be tolerated in my class," Aizawa said from where he napped at the front of the room. "You will serve detention every day after class for the rest of the week."

"WHAT!"

"Wait! Mr. Aizawa he really didn't do it," Kia spoke up.

"Miss Hales?"

"I flipped the table, not Katsuki," she admitted.

The whole class went quite as they started at her in shock. They all had expected Bakugou to act that way not Kia.

"Detention Miss Hales," Aizawa said before lying back down in his sleeping bag.

"Yes, sir," Kia bowed.

Everyone went back to what they were doing and Kia sat back down in her chair. Katsuki sat there quite staring at his friend.

"Thanks,"

"I wasn't going to let you take the fall,"

%%%%%

After class was dismissed Kia stayed behind. Mr. Aizawa had instructed her to clean the whole classroom top to bottom. She was busy moving the desks to the side of the room when the door opened. She turned around to see Katsuki shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Kia asked.

"What does it look like?" Katsuki said as he began moving desks.

"You don't have to clean,"

"I'm the one who dared you to do it," he said.

"Yeah, but it was my idea in the first place," Kia argued.

"Tch, if you do it all by yourself you are going to be late!" Katsuki growled.

"Late, late for what?" Kia asked.

"Our date," Katsuki replied with his back to her.

Kia blushed. _He is thinking of it as a date? _She had realized her feelings for her best friend a while ago but she never thought that he might feel the same.

"Got a problem with that?" Katsuki asked, turning around to face her. She was surprised to see the blush on his cheeks.

"No…I'm looking forward to it!" she smiled.


	5. Damaging Government Property

**There was a post on Tumblr talking about how a Wife got in trouble for "damaging government property" because she left a hickey on her husband (who was a Marine) and it was visible when he had his uniform on. I got inspired a wrote this AU because I thought it would be funny! Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if my military knowledge is lacking, I did do some research before I wrote it to try and get it right!**

"Dude, you can totally see it," Kaminari teased as he buttoned up his jacket.

"Shut up, Dunce Face," Bakugou growled.

"Better hope the First Sargent doesn't see that," Kirishima warned.

Bakugou pulled his collar up as high as it would go. His Marine uniform looked impeccable; as always he was the perfect image of a soldier except for the mark that was visible just above his collar. _Fuck it,_ Bakugou thought before pulling up his collar and heading out. They had just gotten off leave and were already given a mission. His unit followed as he headed to meet with the Commander and First Sargent. They filed into the room and stood at attention.

"Listen up, you will be running a joint operation with a unit from the Air Force," the First Sargent said as he gestured to a small unit of soldiers lined up across from the Marines.

Bakugou couldn't help but grin when a pair of all too familiar green eyes met his own. The First Sargent began walking between the two units. Bakugou stood at attention, listening to the orders when the First Sargent stopped in front of him.

"Sargent Bakugou,"

"Yes, sir,"

"I know you just got off leave but I would like to remind you that there is a strict protocol when it comes to your appearance"

"Yes, sir," Bakugou held back rolling his eyes. The First Sargent had a track record of making things difficult for him. In fact Bakugou was pretty sure that the First Sergeant had some kind of grudge against him. For what, he didn't know.

"I would expect better of a Sargent in charge of a unit such as this. If you can't keep up your appearances than are you really leader material?" the First Sargent asked. "Maybe you should spend less time bedding floozies and more time focusing on your duty?"

Bakugou felt his blood boil at the First Sargent's taunting. He was just about to say something when another voice cut him off.

"Permission to speak, sir," Everyone's attention turned to one of the Air Force soldiers. It was a woman with purple hair and green eyes.

"And you are?" the First Sargent asked.

"Sargent Kia Hales," she replied and took a step forward. Bakugou's temper simmered at the look in her eyes.

"What is it you want to say, Sargent Hales?"

"I believe you are berating the wrong soldier," she said.

"What?" The First Sargent looked at her with surprise.

"I don't believe Sargent Bakugou should be reprimanded for the hickey on his neck." Kia replied. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Oh and why is that?" the First Sargent asked.

"Well, Sargent Bakugou could not do that to himself. He isn't responsible for the mark," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well then who is responsible?" the First Sargent laughed.

"I am," Kia grinned. The First Sargent's eyes went wide before realization hit him and his face flushed crimson. "I feel I must apologize for Sargent Bakugou's breach of protocol. Apparently I got caught up in the moment and well… I'm a bit of a biter," she finished, giving Bakugou a sly look. A few snickers broke out among the other soldiers.

"Enough!" the First Sargent yelled, his face red from embarrassment or anger. Kia suspected it was probably both. "Sargent Hales, you have… you have damaged government property!" He said his face turning even redder.

"What?" Kia asked, laughing a bit in disbelief.

"Sargent Bakugou is a… government employee! Therefore you have damaged government property!"

"I have?" Kia said, barely able to keep a straight face.

"YES…don't let it happen again!" the First Sargent stammered. "As you were!"

"Yes, sir," Kia replied as she stepped back with her unit.

The rest of the briefing went off without any more interruptions. They all received their assignments and were filing out of the room when the Commander spoke up. "First Sargent, will you stay for a moment?"

The last of the soldiers exited the room and left the Commander and First Sargent alone. The soldiers were walking down the hallway when a blue eyed, golden haired, pilot burst into laughter. "That was awesome, D!" he chuckled.

"Phoenix, may I remind you that we are on base," Kia gave the pilot a reprimanding look.

"It was still hilarious," another pilot spoke up with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, did you see the look on the First Sargent's face?" Kaminari spoke up.

"It's about time he showed his true colors. He has been hating on Bakugou for years," Kirishima added.

All the soldiers started laughing and talking as they made their way to the foyer. Kia and Bakugou remained silent until they made to the main office.

"Alright, quiet down you losers," Bakugou ordered and they all settled down.

They all filed out of the building. Once outside Kia and Bakugou stopped and turned to each other. "Well, looks like we will be working together for a while," Kia smiled as she held out a hand to him.

Bakugou reached out and took her hand, giving it a firm shake. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Careful, Sargent, she bites," one of the Marines snickered. Bakugou shot a glare over his shoulder at his men.

Kia smiled sweetly. "I'm not called the Dragon for nothing. I also have claws and you would do well to remember that," she gave the Marines a dark look.

"Yeah, I would hate to see what the rest of him looks like," Phoenix muttered behind his Sargent.

Kia turned around to glare at her friend. "Phoenix, I'm feeling a little stiff, how about you and I hit the mats when we get back to base?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Phoenix groaned, his shoulders sinking.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he replied with more enthusiasm.

"Back to the bus, all of you," Kia ordered.

Bakugou ordered his men to their duties and stayed behind with Kia. They waited until everyone was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry," Kia gave him a small smile.

Bakugou grinned at her. "Well, you pissing off the First Sargent made it worth it." They both laughed as they remembered the look on the First Sargent's face.

"I will see you later," Kia said as she turned to walk away. Bakugou caught her by the hand and stopped her from walking away. Kia stopped and faced him in surprise. He pulled her closer, brought her hand to his lips, and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I can't wait."


	6. Wrong Number

Katsuki was laid back in his recliner browsing through Netflix when his phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of him. With a sigh he sat up. "Who the hell is texting me this late," he grumbled as he sat the remote down and picked up his cell. It wasn't a number he recognized but the message made him curious.

_SOS!_

The simple message had him thinking it was just a spam text, but the context had him worried. He unlocked his phone and opened his messages and saw that whoever had sent the message was still typing.

_Dude, this guy is a creep, come be my hero?!_

Katsuki scratched his head as he read the message, trying to figure out whether it was legit. _Where are you? _He texted back. The person sent him an address as he gathered his keys and pulled on his boots. Slipping his hoodie on he hurried out the door.

The address led him to a bar about 15 minutes from his house. Katsuki pulled his motorcycle up to the curb next to a couple other bikes and parked it. "They better hope this isn't a prank," he said as he walked towards the door, the steady thump of dance music filled the air. The moment he opened the door he was assaulted with flashing lights and the smell of sweaty bodies. "Ugh," Katsuki grimaced as he pulled out his phone. _I'm here, where are you? _He sent the message and waded through the throng of people. It wasn't long before his phone binged.

_Back wall, third table from the left. _

Quickly he pushed his way through the dance floor towards the back of the building. The whole place was filled with flashing colored lights and loud music. One woman stopped him, asking for a dance but he brushed her off and kept walking. The moment he broke through the crowd his eyes fell on a young woman with long purple hair that cascaded down her back in gentle waves. The tight jeans and halter she wore hugged her curves and she wore a pair of calf high boots. Katsuki noticed her strained smile as she shifted uncomfortably on her stool. The man across from her seemed oblivious of her discomfort and appeared to be blabbing on and on. A spot of light caught Katsuki's eye as he noticed a phone in the woman's hand under the table and a few seconds later his phone buzzed.

_Where are you? _The message said. Katsuki glanced back up and strode over to the table.

"Everyone says that I have amazing fashion sense," the man was yelling over the music with exaggerated air when Katsuki walked up to them. His abrupt appearance had both the woman and the man starting with surprise. Katsuki met the young woman's eyes, an impossible shade of green, and she gave him a once over. "Are you here to get us some drinks?" her date asked with a rude tone as he looked between the two of them.

"No… I'm here to save her," Katsuki said as he held his phone up to show her their messages. Surprised crossed the young woman's face and she pulled her phone, looking at it before rubbing her fingers across her forehead in embarrassment.

"W-what did you say?" her date stammered.

"Sorry Dan but this date isn't going well," She stood quickly, the stool screeching as she pushed it back and grabbed her purse.

"Wait, you're leaving?" the man asked, looking abashed.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks, don't worry I will pay for my own drink. I hope you have a better night," she added as she took a step closer to Katsuki and slipped her arm through his. "Let's go," she said to him and they both turned and made their way back to through the writhing dance floor, leaving her date staring after them.

"Thank you," she sighed as they broke through the crowd on the other side.

"Tch," Katsuki shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're lucky that you actually needed saving. By the way who the hell are you?"

The woman out right laughed at his grouchy tone and led him over to the bar where the music wasn't so loud. "My name is Kia," she replied as she waved at the bartender and paid her tab.

"Whatever Sunshine, where did you get my number or did you just fucking text me by accident?" he demanded as she pulled some money out of her purse.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" She raised a brow at him while she pulled out her phone. "Mina gave me your number," she explained as she held up her phone. Katsuki could see the words _Ejirio's Friend _at the top of the screen. "I was trying to be sneaky and message Eijiro, but I must have clicked the wrong contact."

"Why didn't you just ditch that guy?" Katsuki gestured with his thumb back to where they had met. "He didn't look like a threat," Katsuki asked as Kia put her phone back in her purse.

"Yeah, but he seemed like the type that didn't understand no unless there was a tall, blonde, intimidating guy to back it up," Kia grinned at him. Katsuki smirked at her compliment. "I'm impressed, you came to the rescue of a complete stranger," she said and Katsuki just shrugged. "How about we go down the street and you let me buy you a drink as a thank you?"

"Sure," he agreed and they left the bar and headed down the street to another bar. This one was a lot quieter and they headed to the bar and ordered a drink. "So why did Pinky give you my number?" he asked as he picked up the beer the bartender had slid over to him.

Kia picked up her drink and gave it a sip. "Honestly, she thought we would get along. She has been bugging me about contacting you for a while now but their description of you didn't exactly inspire confidence." She gave him a small smile as she picked up the drink the bartender passed to her.

"Ha!" Katsuki took a seat and leaned against the bar. "What did those morons tell you?"

"Rude, foul mouthed, arrogant, quick to anger…" she listed, taking a seat herself.

Katsuki's scowl deepened with each word. "The hell with them!" he snapped as he took a long drink off his beer. "Some fucking friends I have, who the hell needs enemies." He slammed the bottle down as he glared at the floor.

"I can see the temper and the foul mouth," Kia sat her drink down and rested her chin in her hand with her elbow on the bar. "Not that I've ever been complimented for being a lady. Good thing my ears aren't sensitive to vulgar language." A smirk crossed her face as Katsuki looked back at her. "I wonder if they were right about the other things they said too." She picked up her drink and took another sip.

Katsuki eyed her thoughtfully before taking the bait. "What else did they tell you?" he asked while lifting his drink back to his lips.

"Loyal, honest, caring, handsome, and I believe Mina said something about having a body I'd want to lick honey off of."

Katsuki choked on his drink, he had not expected her to say something like that and glared at her over the sleeve of his hoodie as he wiped his mouth. He could see the mirth in her green eyes as she bit back a laugh.

"She would say something like that," Katsuki snorted.

"You aren't going to confirm or deny?" Kia asked, her eyes roamed over his hoodie.

"I'll let that be a surprise," he smirked, and a slight blush coated her cheeks before she laughed, a bright and musical sound.

"There is that arrogance they warned me about," she continued to chuckle.

"Regret messaging me?" Katsuki asked.

Kia shifted on her stool, turning to face him and bringing one long leg up and crossing it over the other. She sat up a little straighter and looked through her lashes at him while absentmindedly playing with her glass. "To be determined. Helping me even though you don't know me has definitely won you some brownie points."

"I always win," he said as he leaned in closer. A shiver went down Kia's spine at the huskiness in his voice. Even in the low light his red eyes smoldered as he looked at her making her heart thud.

"I can't tell if that is arrogance or confidence," Kia said, collecting herself. "Mina and Eijiro told me a little bit about you. They said you work as a firefighter with Eijiro. I guess you must like being a hero."

With a huff Katsuki sat back up and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we went to the same university and I haven't been able to get rid of him since," Katsuki grumbled. "What about you? It's your turn to spill."

Kia laughed before answering. "I'm actually trying to become a singer. I just signed a deal with a local producer, and we should start working on my first single next month. Before that I was helping out at my parent's vet clinic."

"A singer? Are you any good?" Katsuki asked teasingly.

Kia shoved his shoulder as she scoffed at him. "I like to think so," she laughed.

"I've never heard you sing so how am I supposed to know," he gave her another teasing smirk.

"Keep it up and you might never get the chance," Kia warned with a laugh.

The two of them sat there talking until the first call came that the bar was getting ready to close. The two of them had not realized how long they had been there. Katsuki paid for their drinks despite Kia insisting that she treat him.

"You good to drive?" Kia asked as she walked through the door Katsuki was holding open for her.

"Yeah, what about you?" he replied.

"I'm fine, we didn't really drink a lot," she said as she followed him up the street to his bike. Katsuki picked up his helmet off the seat and sat down. "Nice bike!" Kia said admiring the grenade patterned tank and shiny chrome.

"Do you need a ride?" Katsuki asked.

"Thanks, but I've got my own," Kia winked as she pulled a small set of keys out of her pocket. She walked up to the bike parked in front of his and unlocked the saddlebags before sticking her purse in and pulling out a helmet.

"You ride too?" Katsuki asked in surprise.

"Why, you intimidated?" Kia teased.

Katsuki smiled as she lifted a leg over the bike and sat down and turned the key. He started his own bike and pulled it up close to hers. "Are you hungry?"

"What?" Kia paused in putting on her helmet and sat it back in her lap.

"Do you want to go eat something?" he asked again. Kia reached forward and picked his own helmet off his lap and turned it in her hands as she looked at it.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

Katsuki gave her another smirk. "What the hell do you think?"

Kia took his helmet and shoved it down over his head with a giggle. Katsuki let her and flipped the visor up as he waited for her answer while she put on her own helmet. "I know a place," she said as she clipped the buckle under her chin. "Think you can keep up?" She leaned forward and revved her bike a couple times.

"You can't lose me," Katsuki sneered as he clipped his helmet into place.

"Prove it!" Kia hollered as she pulled on the street with him hot on her heels.


End file.
